zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malon Aurion
Malon Aurion is a Character from the Fanfic The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles, she is the daughter of Talon the owner of Lon Lon Ranch and is the next owner of the Ranch, she is a secondary Main Character. Personality A Impulsive and quick-tempered girl from Western Hyrule, she has a personality where she is honest with herself and has a strong sense of justice. She has a habit of teasing Jessie, but she says that it is because of his large stature, and that she does not hate him. History Malon is the only daughter of Talon from Lon Lon Ranch, she was very close to her parents. Malon's Mother and Aunt were in Central Hyrule on the day of The Moonlight bridge battle and were almost killed in the chaos, even though she does not know about much about the battle she is very intersted in the history and battles of Hyrule. A cheerful but clumsy cowgirl who traveled from Western Hyrule to Central Hyrule on her master's dying wish. She begins the game as the theater's cleaning girl who has dreams of one day performing and becoming a part of the Theater Group and becoming a proper lady in the process. She has a very bright and friendly personality though she is prone to daydreaming. Malon attempts to fit in with the people of Central Hyrule but has a hard time due to her cowgirl personality. Because of this, she gets easily depressed whenever the other citizens see her as nothing more as a country hick, even considering moving back to Western Hyrule. Being trained as a samurai, she has a great love and respect for the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado culture and would love to travel to Mikado herself someday. Plot The First Saga Malon is seen in chapter 4 after she was saved by Jessie and the others from three Lizafos on Hyrule plains, she shocked them by pulling out her handguns and showing that she is a gunslinger from Western Hyrule, but she also is a good fighter as seen when she punched out a thief that attacked them. The Second Saga After the events of The First Saga, Malon began training to become a knight of Hyrule she was one of the first characters to greet Jessie after his two year training journey. Fighting Style Malon wields two pistols in battle, with one held in each hand. She explains her weapon choice in a skit where she says that her family uses only one, but she uses two because "it's cooler". Malon acts as a supportive healer and ranged attacker like Zelda, who uses her long-ranged abilities to keep enemies away. She is capable of casting Earth-elemental artes, in addition to her healing and support magic. Malon's basic hit combo deals 6 hits by default, without the use of additional passive skills to provide more hits. Each of these hits deals full damage, making her one of the most damaging characters in the Series due to her very fast trigger speed, drastically increasing her damage output per second compared to other characters. However, she is very likely to miss the target completely if it starts moving to the side, due to the very linear attack spread of many of her attacks. Despite her effectiveness with physical attacks, Illia is the least-effective character in aerial combat. Many of her artes are likely to miss an airborne target unless it is already being held in the air with another character's attacks. However, some of her air-based attacks can affect a large area of the battle field, sometimes able to hit multiple grounded enemies with one attack. She does have access to some melee abilities, but they are optimized for grounded combat. Quotes *''"Here comes the big guns!" ''(Malon's comment that caused Jessie and the others to snicker) *"Hey just cause I'm a country girl dosen't mean I can't fight!" (Malon to Link) Relationships *Family: Malon has a close relationship with her family often helping out around the ranch and riding horses with her Mother and her Siblings, but she often gives Talon heck when he falls asleep on the job *Jessie Belforma: Malon Enjoys bothering Jessie who often reacts by bothering her, both of them have a close friendship and are often the first to run into a battle. *Link: Malon and Link both have a rivialy, Link thinks that Malon is too young to be traveling with the group and Malon often than not tells Link to shut his trap. *Connor Belforma: Malon and Connor are good friends, always bullying Jessie in several skits and sharing the same sense of justice. However, Malon's greedy attitudes sometimes disgusts Connor. The two often comment on how the other's laugh is really creepy. *Princess Zelda Lanvaldear: Both Zelda and Malon get along really well, talking about what Jessie calls 'Girl Stuff' like about love intrests and other topics. Gallery 286px-Iria Animi01.jpg|Malon in The First Saga Iria.png Gemini_Sunrise_image.jpg|Malon in The Second Saga Project X Zone - Gemini.png|Malon's Artwork in Eternal Punishment Trivia *Malon is heavly diffrent from her main counterparts, Malon in the original series is seen as a girl who has no fighting role, but Malon in the Fanfic is more combative and more violent towards monsters *Malon is based off of Iria From Tales of innocence, they both have guns and enjoy riding horses in their free time. *The reasion for Malon's appeance in the Fic is because Iria and Malon seem like country girls and the author thought that Iria's appearnce fits Malon's. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles